Have You Ever
by Mycky Wynora Channy
Summary: wel chapter three is up. What is up with Bra ?? The whole Briefs family is noticing, after she's been gone in America for two years and she comes back wtih a lover*.* R
1. Coming back home

  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the song Have you ever by Brandi   
author notes: ' 

  
Chapter one. 

  
__

Have you ever loved someone, it makes you cry.

Have you ever needed something so bad, you can't sleep at night.

Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right.

  
**********************************************************************************************************************************   
(Bra's POV)   
'I hate this, he doesn't see me, he never noticed me when he's there, the only thing he'll say to me is "Hi B_chan!" and than he's gone... Everytime I want to tell him that i'm crazy about him, I stand still, I freeze. I want him so bad. But I can't get him.   
And now he's married, happily married. When I heard it for the first time that he was engaged, I felt my heart litterly break into pieces. Didn't he notice me?? Why is it so hard for him to see me?   
On his wedding, I cried along with his mother, not because he's fineally getting married. Because he is getting married.   
Why is life so hard? I'm 20 now, and i'm leaving. In America they need a leading person for the Capsule Corps. I'm just gonna turn my back to al my problems, enough. No more pain, I had enough.   
**********************************************************************************************************************************   
**Two years later.**   
"I don't care what you disicion you make!! As long as it is the right one!!!" Jainco stepped into Bra's large office "Bra, it's time to go, if you want to catch our flight!!" Bra was waving anoyingly her hand at him and stood up.   
"Look, I got to go, when I came back in two weeks and you still haven't fixed this problem yet, you'll be working on the street!!" Bra slammed the phone on her desk, and stood up. "I'm sorry, you know busniss."   
"Or it is the fact your trying to stretch time so we'll miss our flight to your family" Jainco said while he took Bra's suitcases. Bra smiled, "Now why would I do that?" She said while she walked out her office and towards the elivator folowed by her fiancee.   
In the elivator. Bra pushed the button to the parkingfloor. "I don't know, ever since we're together, that has been for a year and a half by the way, you never wanted me to meet your family or to let me see where you grew up."   
Bra tapped impatiently with her feet on the floor. Fineally, they were at the parking floor.   
"It's not that i'm embaresd or something, it's just the only thing what my mother will say is -Honey have you gained weight?- the only thing what my father will do is just to cross his arms and stares in front of him the whole time and just say nothing and my brother! Don't let me start about my brother!!" She took her keys from her purse and opend her cars trunk. Jainco settled the suitcases in the trunk.   
Bra started the engine and drove of, waving at the parkingwatcher. "Bra, we're engaged for two months now, and you even haven't told your mother over the phone that we are engaged."   
Bra sighed, "Don't worry, i'll tell them when we're there, okay?" She smiled at Jainco, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.   
At the airport   
Bra handed the receptionist their tickets. "First class, your plane is leaving in ten minutes Miss Vegeta Briefs." She gave the tickets back to Bra "Thank you"   
Once seated in the plane next to a window. Bra took her cellphone, looking at Jainco "What?? You know, I have a job that I can't leave just like that, there are somethings I have to do okay??" Jainco waved his above his head in defense "Okay, I didn say anything!" He took the pillow in the little cabbin above them. And settled behind his head. He closed his eyes and fel asleep.   
After she had that 'important' phone call she stared outside. 'Would things be same now? Now that i've been gone for two years? Will he still be the same?' She shrugged her head 'Ofcourse not, why would he. He has Parishu' She turned her head to face Jainco who was sound a sleep 'And I have him' She smiled and fel asleep.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Heyhey, this story is kind of old, I wrote it a few months ago. I know that there are alot of spellings errors, and I will restore them when I have enough time ^_^ please review and R&R chapter two!! 


	2. These old feelings

  
Disclaimer: I do not won any of tese charecters -_-   
Chapter 2   
"Ladies and Gentleman, we are going to land at the Satan city airport in ten minutes. We hoped you enjoyd your flight, and you'll use our airline with every abroard trip soon agian."   
The pilots voice woke the passengers up from their 16(?) hours flight.   
Bra sighed, 'I'm back, o Dende help me'. She felt a hand put upon her shoulder, she turned her head over and saw Jainco smiling wormly at her. 'Two weeks wont be that bad, i'll have Jainco with me'   
When the plane had landed, Bra and Lainco gathered their luggage, "Weren't your parents going to pick you up?" Bra nodded "They are here, you'll see" she could feel it. She looked around, the airport was more crowded than useally, al that she could see were the heads of strangers if she would stand on her toes. Sudddenly she saw pointy black hair sticking out of the crowd.   
"DADDY" Bra suddenly felt like she was four years old agian, she ran as fast as she could to the spot she had seen her father, leaving Jainco behind with al their luggage.   
Vegeta was looking like he always does, he hated crowded places. Bulma was standing on her toes to try and find her daughter. "DADDY!!" was heard far away in the crowd Vegeta looked up and saw his daughter run to him and threw her arms around his neck.   
Bulma smiled, as Vegeta acted like his old grumpy self agian. When Bra let go she gave her mother a quick a hug "How have you been mother?" Bulma smiled "I've been fine and you? And where's that boyfriend of yours weren't you suposed to take him with you."   
Bra laughed, her mother was never going to change "Mom, he's over there " Bra points to Jainco who was trying to find a way to get throug the crowded area with al the luggage he was carrying.   
"Vegeta go and help the poor guy!!" Bulma said, Vegeta looked at her and foldded his arms, "Oh, daddy come on and do it for me, I got to talk to mom" Bra said as she was using her famous puppy face that always melted Vegeta's icecold heart. He unfaulted his arms and walked towards Jainco, grabbed every heavy suitcase Jainco was carrying with ease. And walked back to where Bulma and Bra were standing.   
Jainco stood next to Bra, Bulma smiled "Hi i'm Bulma, Bra's mother, just call me Bulma and this rude guy is Vegeta, her father." Bulma said while shaking Jainco's hand. "Nice to meet you err.. Bulma and Vegeta." Jainco looked at Vegeta with a smile, the only response he got back from him was, "hmmpf". Bra patted his shoulder. As he looked at her she just gave him an reasuring look. 'Ques the stories she told me were actuallt true, o no, I am yet to meet her brother!!' "Well, let's go to the car and go home, you young lady, we have a lot of catching up to do!" Bulma said as she went to stand between Jainco and Bra and threw one arm over Jainco shoulder and one over Bra's. And they headed of to the car, Vegeta leading the way.   
Once they fineally arrived at Bra's old house and Vegeta and Bulma's house   
Meanwhile   
"Hey lookie at we got here Goten!!" Trunks said while he came out of the fridge with chocolate cake. And huge smile on his face.   
"Great Trunks, you fineally take the day of, we fineally can hang out together, normaly we would go out and take a bit somewhere else, but noooooo, you want to stay here!!" Goten wanted to continue his story but saw that Trunks wasn't paying any attention at al.   
"Goten? Today is a special day!!" Trunks said as if he was talking to one of his employee.   
"Realy huh??" Goten said getting bored.   
Trunks nodded, before he could say another word. He saw his baby sister standing in the dooropening leaning with her shoulder agianst the doorpost. "Because my baby sister fineally came back home after two years." Trunks said smiling. Bra couldn't see Goten, "Trunks, to who are talking to?" Bra asked   
As soon as Goten heard her voice he jumped up and walked towards the kitchen door. As Goten stepped in front of her both eyes were locked with eachothers.   
'She's back and she's looking even more beautiful than ever.' He smiled, he never thougt she would become more beautifuler than she was two years ago.   
'O my Dende, I need to get out of here! No Bra, get a gripp to yourself, take a deep breath and say hello, and turn to your brother....and than get the hell away from here!!' Bra smiled and did accactly what she told herself.   
"Hello Goten how are" she reached her hand out, he looked at her hand, smiled and opend his arms. "Come on, give me a hug!!!" He took her hand and pulled her agianst him"   
'Great, now your hugging him !!! Smart! VERY smart move Bra!!'   
He fineally let her go, Bra smiled once agian trying to hide that she was nervous as hell.   
Turning her attention to Trunks who was just standing ther whitness of the whole scene.   
"Trunks, come over here big bro" she said smiling and opening her arms for him.   
Trunks forgot about everythig what just happend and gave his sister a hug.   
Letting go "So where is that boyfriend of yours?" Trunks said.   
'Boyfriend?' Goten looked at Bra, 'Ofcourse a boyfriend, you don't think she would be single not a girl like she.' He mentally slapped himself agianst his head. 'Lucky guy'   
Bra smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table "Well you know mom, dragging everyone with her"   
Trunks laughed "yup that's mom!!Haha"   
"Trunks!!!Get here!!" Vegeta yelled from the gravity room. "What for??!!"Trunks yelled back "Do not make me repeat myself?!" Trunks stood up knowing that he didn't want Vegeta to repeat himself.   
'Trunks, please don't leave me here alone with him!!!'   
Trunks left the kitchen.   
'DAMN!!'   
There she was alone with him in the kitchen!!! 'O my Dende it's to quite, if he wont say anything right now, i'll probaly end up saying something i'll regret!! Wel, what ever you do, do not look at him'   
Goten hated the silence just as much as Bra did.   
'Wait he's married, I know you hate this subject Bra but you'll have to try!!'   
"Sooo..." breaking the silence "How is Parishu??" Goten turned around to look at Bra, 'She doesn't know'.   
Goten took the seat opposite her. Her eyes were following him. "Paris and I are divorced a year ago"   
A part of Bra jumped up in the sky. But on other part of her felt sorry for him. She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.   
"I'm sorry Goten, I realy didn't know that." She took his hands and helt them tight.   
Goten smiled "Bra, you don't know how much everyone here had missed you. Your parents, Trunks, your two best friends Marron and Pan. And I missed you two."   
'Ooooo Dende, why don't you make it even harder for, next thing you'll know he'll probaly propose to me' "I missed you to Goten, and I missed my family and friends, I just needed some changes in my life." Bra lied.   
"Wel, you missed a lot of things while you were gone." Goten said.   
Bra rose her eyebrows, "Like what?"   
"Well, Marron and Uubu are a couple for six months, and Pan and Trunks are dating now" Bra almost felt down of her seat. "Trunks and Pan are dating??"   
Goten smiled and nodded his head.   
"But they hated eachothers gutts!!"   
Bra had no idea she was still holding his hands. Goten took her hands in his.   
"And Marron and Uubu, are a couple??" Goten nodded once agian. When Bra looked at her hands and saw that she wasn't holding his, but he was holding hers.   
Bra felt her heart could jump up from her chest 'He's holding my hands!!'   
Goten saw Bra hystirics in her eyes and let go "I'm sorry" And he stood up. Bra still staring at the table. She looked up and tried to act herself agian, the one who wasn't in love with him.   
"Bra....err " This time it was Gotens turn to be nervous.   
Bra stood up, as Goten stepped towards Bra and took her hands agian in his. He looked into her eyes so beautiful, so perfect.   
"Bra I realy.." "Bra!! Where are you". Goten and Bra were starttled and turned around, Jainco was looking for Bra.   
"Jainco, in here!!" Bra called and got her hands out of Gotens.   
Jainco was soon in sight and got to Bra. "Man, I thougt i'd never see you agian." He joked while hugging here.   
Goten and Bra, still stirred from what just had happen between them.   
Jainco saw Goten, "Hi i'm Jainco." He reached his hand out, "I'm Goten" "Nice to meet you Goten" he said smilling polite, he knew something just had happend between them.   
"So where is that brother of yours?" Bra looked around trying to remember what happend before the thing she had between Goten and herself.   
"He had to help daddy with something, he'll be back around supper"   
After the long silence that came between the three people, Bulma came into the kitchen.   
"Okay people, I have to cook dinner so get out off here!" Goten turned around to face Bra, "Well, I have to go now, bey"   
"Bey, o and tell Pan I said hello!" Goten nodded and left.   
"Now, what should we do now? " Jainco said looking at Bra, he noticed she wasn't wearing his ring, he sighed and looked at Bra who was still in a deep trance. "Bra!!" He said with an louder tone in his voice. Getting Bra fineally out of her trance "err...Let's go out shopping" she said.   
"Okay." he took her by the hand and got out of the kitchen, Bulma sighed, "She's realy in love with Goten, always was. My poor baby." 

  
**End of Chapter two**   
You like?? tell me in your review, and errrr, this one is old to and it has probaly ALOT of spelling errors, i'll restore it when I have enough time for it byebye. O and guys, review please, or there wil be no chapter 3 ^_^ Flame me or what ever, (flames are funny ^_^) 


	3. errr......what's a title??

Have You ever  
  
Disclaimer: I do own DBZ!!!................................pffft yeah right!!!  
  
Authors Notes: Wel it was about time now wasn't it??? Wel i'm realy sorry for this guys, it's just, look i'm bussy!! * sighs * Okay, I had serious case of writers block o_O I just didn't know what to write anymore!!  
  
But now I do, so sit back and relax. Oh and if your not a Bra and Goten fan, than don't read this!!  
  
Chapter three.  
  
During dinner Bra looked at her family, her mother, which she had admirrod for as long as she can remember, her brother, even thoug he was a pain in the ass, she still loved him and he would be there whenever she needed him. And her father the Sayin prince, he was so proud of himself, nothing could break that, unitil he met her mother, and after Bra was born they were the only living beings that could make him do anything. She smiled to herself, remembering that when she was little, she wished she wasn't Bra Briefs, she wished she was a girl who was a normal human, who wasn't controlled once by a evil being. But now, she was greatful that she was Bra Briefs the princces of a powerful race.  
  
Her look went from her family to her faincee, he was the first sweetest person she met, who didn't have any special powers and who didn't have a idea that she was half alien, she smirked at the thougt when she told him. He didn't believe her at al, she had to proove it to him. Even thoug she didn't have many skills to show her powers, she did know how to make a ki ball, her father had thaugt her when she was thirteen. It was small, but it did scared the shit out of Jainco.  
  
But she felt that something was wrong. Was it okay to be engaged with someone, when you feel something that's so strong for another? She knew she was in love with Jainco, but Goten always was the 'one' for her 'I never thougt I would hear myself say this, but why in the world did they had to get divorced, it would be so much better if Goten was still with Paris.' She sighed.  
  
She pooked at her meal playing with it, not knowing that she caught her mothers, Jainco and Trunks eyes were locked on her.  
  
"Bra? Honey what's wrong? You've barely touched your food!!" Bulma said. Bra looked up at her mother and saw her family looking at her strangly.  
  
She shoved her plate from her and shrugged her head. "I'm not that hungry." Vegeta almost shocked at the of the food he was devouring(?)  
  
"Okay." Her mother said as she contineud with eating. Jainco looked at her with a puzzled face. He could feel one pair of eyes peering at him, Trunks.  
  
1 After Dinner  
  
Bulma setteled the pates in the kitchen sink, as Vegeta got to his fav. place in the house, the Gravity Room.  
  
"Trunks, why don't you show Jainco around." Bulma said.  
  
"Mom!! He has already seen the house!" Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well, he is Bra's assitent, show him where and how you work or somthing!" Trunks sighed "Well, than let's go to the lab!!" he said with some sarcasim in his voice, Jainco happily agreed, he gave Bra a guick kiss on the cheek and followed Trunks.  
  
Leaving Bra and Bulma alone, which was exactly what Bra needed. Her mother can be a pain in the @$$, but when it came to serious matters, she would listen and give advice.  
  
Bulma put the dishes and other things in the washing machine, with Bra helping her.  
  
Finished Bulma looked at the younger version of herself, "So, you care to tell me why you barely touched your food, and wel, care to tell me why you barely made contact with us in wel like two years??" Bulma said while she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Bra sighed and sat down, "I didn't mean it, you of al people should know, that the job I have right now, it keeps me busy." Bulma looked at her funny, "Don't tell me that you never even skipped work, everyone did that, I did it, your grandfather did and your brother is doing it!!It's a Briefs thing!!"  
  
Bra smiled, she did skip work very often, just to fly or sit in a park enjoying the peace. That's how she and Jainco fel in love, she needed an assitent who would help her with new projects. He came and was hired. After a while when they were working together, he sugjested that they should take a break and they did, before she knew it, they were engaged.  
  
"Bra, please tell me what's wrong with you!!" Bra shrugged her head, it was time she let out what was troubling her.  
  
"Mom, when I left,....." another huge sigh came out of her lungs.  
  
Before she could continue the kitchen door swung open. Revealing her life long best friends, Pan and Marron.  
  
Marron giggled and ran towards Bra, "Bra why didn't you call us and tell us you were back here in Japan?!" she said while she hugged Bra.  
  
Bra laughed and took a quick look at her mother, her mother nodded and left leaving the best friends alone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was planning to call you guys, how did you find out?" Pan stepped a side and gave Bra a hug. I do have a uncle living with me you know. He's here to!!" Bra saw Goten in the doorway, smiling a little.  
  
"Well," Pan, "we've decideded it was about time we would do something together with the whole gang agian.!!" Bra smiled. "Yeah and maybe you can take that boyfriend of yours you took with you?" Marron said as she winked her eyebrows.  
  
"O, I think he would love it!" Bra said smiling. "By the way, how about your boyfriend!!" Bra said acting like a 13 year old. (a/n: no offense for the 13 year old readers ^_~)  
  
Marron blushed, "Ofcourse he is comming! He wil meet us there!" Pan cleared her throat, "And Pan, I take it that your taking Trunks as wel?" Bra asked noticing the red flush on her face.  
  
Bra laughed, back in the old days, she would hate it if Pan and Trunks were dating. It was such a huge age gap. She didn't care about the fact that she was madly in love with Goten, but hey that is different.  
  
Okay, not intirely. But they weren't alowed to do that, but now, it doesn't seem so wrong. When two people are in love, who cares what other people think? As long as you are happy and the person who your with is happy to. And loves you as much as you love that person, than, who cares?  
  
Trunks walked to the kitchen, with Jainco right behind him. "Wow, crowded here!! Hey bud!!" He yelled at Goten, the girls almost forgot that he was there to!  
  
Jainco nodded at Goten, Goten smiled back friendly as Jainco walked towards the girls.  
  
"Marron, Pan, this is Jainco!!" Bra said enthoustiastic. Marron and Pan both shaked hands with Jainco (a/n one at the time -_-)  
  
"Jainco?! Marron, Goten and Pan are real good friends of me and Trunks, they wanted to celebrate our arrival out America, they are taking us out tonight!" Jainco smiled but sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Bra, but I have some work to do and i'm exhausted of the flight over here."  
  
Bra looked at him dissapointed, with a pleeding face, begging him without saying a word.  
  
Jainco smiled, meanwhile behind him, Trunks and Goten exchanged looks. For some odd reason, he didn't like the guy who stole his sisters heart, the way he wanted to know everything about the newest projects of C.C.  
  
And well, Goten just didn't get the feeling that both of them weren't in love with eachother as much as they claimed.  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and smiled, Pan smiled back and walked towards him and gave him a hug and kissed full on the lips, which caught everybodies attention, including Bra's and Jainco. Goten felt like he could throw up any minute now.  
  
Marron smiled, she liked the scene of Goten, Pan and Trunks, but her attention drew her to Bra and Jainco.  
  
Jainco turned to Bra agian, "You just go, have fun with your friends and i'll finish work and go to bed." He cupped her chin and kissed the tip of her nose. Turned around and nodded to the others.  
  
"We'll be here for two whole weeks, I can join you any time." He turned to Bra and smiled.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
(authors notes: Heyhey, okay I know, this chapter is kind of....wel shitty, in my opinion.  
  
Tel me in your reviews well byebye, o yeah, an answer to one of my old reviewers, No my first language is not English, but it's dutch ^_^ The Netherlands rules!!! Okay wel see ya, got to update some other stories!! Or else I end up dead *gulp* ) 


End file.
